Kamen Rider Dante
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When the Atrocities attack Central City, Dante becomes a super powerful Kamen Rider to protect the world and all he loves in order to destroy the evil terrorist group known as Neo-Shocker
1. Chapter 1: The new rider

Kamen Rider Dante

I don't own the Sonic TNG Kids, Cmara does, Kamen Rider is owned by Toei Japan and Manga Artist, Soutarou Ishinomori, Sonic and the gang are owned by SEGA and Sonic Team

* * *

Chapter 1: Rise of a new rider

* * *

It cuts to the Dark Temple, which was resembling a church pouring out hot oil and causing a fire and Dante checks Breez's pulse and starts crying and Zamora arrives in his Century King Shadow Moon armor with SC4 Nightmare's helmet "You! MOU MURDERED THE ONE I EVER CARED FOR!" and Zamora said "Dante, I know it hurts me too for me to kill your girlfriend/cousin. But now is the time I end you for caring for mortals." And Dante throws a DMC4 Lucifer sword at Zamora, impaling Zamora's right shoulder Zamora said "D-Dante, L-listen to me-" and Dante said "NO, YOU LISTEN! All my life, I was told the world and humans are dark and cruel, but the one thing that is dark and cruel is people like YOU!" and Breez said "Dante-san…" and Dante hugs his girlfriend "The mortal lives." Said Zamora as he drew a giant sword similar to a hollow blade from FFAC and Dante takes out an Arcle like belt and slaps it on and takes out a MaDan Key like object and spoke "Henshin!" and changed into a Kamen Rider, he had the body of Faiz and the head of Kamen Rider Joker, the helmet was silver with green eyes and he held a dark silver SATBK Excalibur without the outer blade and it had a green jewel on the bottom of the handle and Isshin Kurosaki, Breez's adoptive father arrived "It's okay, sweetie, daddy's here." Said Isshin and he spoke "Thanks for rescuing my daughter, who knew you were boyfriend-girlfriend. I'll see that you're safe." And Dante smiled under his helmet and Breez sees her adoptive father's face "Papa….." she spoke hugging her father and the 2 teleported out and Dante clashed with his brother and Zamora said "I always knew you would risk your life to save mortals, just like how our adoptive parents died trying to save you." And Dante said "What?" and Zamora said "So I'm going to do what I should have done…..20 YEARS AGO!" and he fired a sword beam from his weapon and the brothers clashed and 3 more slashes destroyed Eon's sword

(Cue song: The Hunchback of Notre Dame: And He Shall Smite The Wicked)

And the horn began charging up a jet black Cero (Zero Flash) with purple outlining as Eon laughed madly as he floated upward "_And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" _ he spoke, as he got ready to fire "Cero Supremo!" and the cero fired and Dante cuts through it and throws 3 Lucifer DMC4 Swords at Eon, one piercing Eon's right shoulder and 2 piercing his abdomen and Dante throws one that impales Eon's chest and one in Eon's head, shattering his helmet, revealing Zamora, or in this case Eon had dark silver hair and crimson red eyes that lacked a pupil and an iris and he coughed up blood and Eon is bathed in a prismatic light and he falls off the temple, screaming and he then detonates, bathing the area in a golden light and Dante teleports out and Eon's voice spoke "I will not lose…NOT TO AN INSIGNIFICANT BUG LIKE YOU!" and with that Eon changed into a KRW Phoenix Phantom with a SC5 Nightmare helmet and Dante fired a light-energy beam that destroys Eon

A month later

It cuts to Dante training with Shadow and Saint with his new sword, the Genesis Blade; it had the body of the Engine Blade with DMC2013 Rebellion's blade and he swung it upward as Saint yelped in fear and they see Tails and Tails said "My daughter Sky, she's been possessed by an Atrocity, Incecton Class, Wasp Type, Male, the Wasp Atrocity's one desire is to go faster than the speed of light and sound altogether!" and they see a black car with red flames on the front zoom by "Move it! Move it! Move it!" the driver yelled as he laughed madly as Dante jumped on his Honda CBR1000R, the Machine Odin and zoomed after the possessed Sky and Dante spoke "I'm Kamen Rider Dante, what's got you in such a hurry?" and the possessed Sky spoke "I ain't tellin' ya squat, ya little runt! I just have this desire to go super-super fast!" and he slammed his fists into gauntlets, causing machine guns to fire and destroy the machine Odin and send Dante falling off and police cars formed a barricade "What? A barricade? That ain't gonna stop me! Idiots! Losers! You're all really idiotic!" and the police cars smash into the car and they destroyed it, sending the possessed Sky sailing out yelling "Ikkosore (Oh crud)!" and she landed on her side and got up and Tails arrived "There he goes!" and he climbed into an oil tanker and grabbed the wheel and demonically altered it shouting "Hi-yah!" and Tails said "I wasn't expecting that, where's Dante and the Machine Odin?" and Dante said "Here." Holding the destroyed bike "Just a few bruises, the bike wasn't so lucky." And Tails frowned and he said "Sorry." And Dante's RideGauntlet glowed, it looked like Starforce MegaMan's Mega Arm with a key slot on the back and italics formed the words _"Soul Leon" _and developed a key and Dante said "OK, Here goes! SoulLeon Key!" and he inserts it in his RideGauntlet and he spoke "Summon!" and the device spoke **"Summon: SoulLeon" **and the possessed Sky spoke "Ittai nani ga!?" as a black and silver BraveLeon with green eyes appeared and sniffed Dante's hand and purred "Good kitty, now, SoulLeon, Vehicle Mode!" and SoulLeon turned into a vehicle mode BraveLeon, which is a 3 wheeled motorcycle and Dante drew his DMC2013 Rebellion like sword, the outer layer of the blade was green, the handle was like Flame Saber's handle with the horns out, "Genesis Saber!" and the possessed Sky spoke "You gain a Greater Beast and a weapons upgrade for your sword? You got guts, little boy, TOO BAD I'M GONNA HAVE TO TEAR EM OUTTA YOU!" and a green arc sword beam fired and cut the truck in half and Sky teleports out as the truck dissolves and the possessed Sky phased into a train and SoulLeon said "Hmm.. Weird, I thought he'd be dead by now." And Dante cried out in shock and spoke "You talked!" and SoulLeon said "Yes, I can speak, I'm just not 100% sure about thiiiii-oh there he is!" and the Possessed Sky yelled "I'm not done! I still got this one final trick up my sleeve!" and the train turned demonic with a tooth shaped front and Dante said "Daisan Roundo? I hope he goes down for good this time!" and the Wasp Atrocity splits from Sky's body and tosses her off and Dante catches her, The Wasp Atrocity looked like the Beastman Bee, but his hands looked like Freddy Kruger hands and he laughed evilly and Sky said "Was that….the guy possessing me?" and Tails arrived "Yeah, glad you're safe." And Sky glomped Tails yelling "Daddy!" and Tails said "Please let go of my neck, you're hurting me!" and Sky said "Bye, Cous!" and the 2 walked off and Tails saw the train's front open up to reveal a mortar cannon and it charged until

*SLICE*

The cannon was cut in 2 and the Wasp Atrocity yelled "WHAT THE HECK!?" and the sword changed into a Vash Revolver and Dante spoke "Genesis Magnum!" and he turned a finisher key on his belt and it went **"Soul Breaker" **and he jumped and aimed it at the Wasp Atrocity and spoke "Genesis Blast!" yelled Dante and he shot the kaijin in the head 3 times, destroying it and reverting the train to normal

* * *

Next time on Kamen Rider Dante

"Ma, Pa, this is my ANBU Omega Division."

"OK, Team, move out!"

"Henshin!"

Chapter 2: The Ω Division


	2. Chapter 2:The Ω Squad

Kamen Rider Dante

I don't own the Sonic TNG Kids, Cmara does, Kamen Rider is owned by Toei Japan and Manga Artist, Soutarou Ishinomori, Sonic and the gang are owned by SEGA and Sonic Team

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ω Squad

"Ma, Pa, sibs, this is my ANBU Omega Squadron." Showing Tails, Cosmo and his many siblings a group of ANBU that have masks with omega symbols on their masks "Wow!" said Tails as Eric said "There must be 145 of them!" and Omega tasseled his little brother's hair and they walked to the forest the Omega Squad were camping in and they salute saying "Taicho-Sama!" and Omega said "At ease, gents, these are my folks, my dad, Tails, my mom, Cosmo, my brothers, Eric, Eddward, Harpuia, Fefnir, Phantom, Johnny, X, Axl, Zim and Dante, and my sisters Muffy, Sky and Leviathan." And one of the ANBU said "Hi, Leader-Sama's folks!" and Zim said "Hello!" and an ANBU said "I saw…..IT!" and Tails said "It? What do you mean by i-oh dear!" and Cosmo said "You mean the Slenderman?" and they see a figure who was stick thin, clad in a black suit with a red tie, and his face lacked any features, no eyes, ears, mouth or nose, he was pale like the moon and he vanished with no trace left and the ANBU Removed his mask to reveal a man with silver hair and he spoke "If you see my friend, please, save him from my fate! Please! Please! Please…please….." said the ANBU before passing on and Tails said "We have to save that ANBU before the Slenderman kills him!" and they enter the forest and the slenderman is seen standing there and a Tiger Orphnoch with a Destwilder head and Dest Claws arrived, he is colored orange and black and he engages the slenderman in a hand to hand fight and the slenderman falls flat on his back and Tails said "Yo! ANBU Killer!" pointing an accusing finger at the slenderman "**Moi?" **spoke the slenderman in a demonic voice and Tails said "Wait, if you didn't kill that Omega Squad ANBU then who did?" and the Tiger Abomination spoke **"That would be me." **And he sped forward and attacked Tails with a heavy treebranch and Dante walked in and shot the monster 3 times with the GenesisMagnum and turned a red key in his belt **"Change: Burning Form" **and Dante's suit caught on fire without burning the trees and the suit turned red with orange stripes, the eyes of the helmet turned yellow and an Agito Flame Saber appeared in Dante's hand and Dante spoke "Burning Scimitar!" and he attacks the Tiger Garachi (I decided the kaijin are going to be called Garachi)

(Cue song: Free Your Heat by Galveston-19)

and the Garachi was tailed to the top of the mountain and Dante turned a finisher key **"Soul Breaker" **went the DanteDriver and the blade of the Burning Scimitar caught on fire and Dante roared "Burning Slash!" and he sliced the Tiger Garachi in half and the kaijin explodes and they get home safely

* * *

Next time on Kamen Rider Dante

"Man I love the beach!"

"I'll kill anyone who dirties the waters of my home!"

"Henshin!"

Chapter 3: Spirit Waters


	3. Chapter 3: Spirit Waters

Kamen Rider Dante

I don't own the Sonic TNG Kids, Cmara does, Kamen Rider is owned by Toei Japan and Manga Artist, Soutarou Ishinomori, Sonic and the gang are owned by SEGA and Sonic Team

* * *

Chapter 3: Spirit Waters

"Man, I love the beach!" said Dante as he and his friends were at the beach and they see a man toss a soda can into the water! "Yo! No polluting the water! You're gonna get arrested!" said Stanley and Dante picked up his Hero Factory badge, showing he was a member of an intergalactic police force called the Hero Factory, and he walked to the man and said "Sir, you are littering and that's against the law of this planet, I have to write you up immediately." And the man kicks Dante square right where it hurts and said "Oh really? Well 2 words: Nature Sucks! What's gonna happen? Monsters will kill me?" and a blue Abysslasher emerged from the water, roaring and it slashed the man's head off with his swords and roars **"I shall kill anyone who dirties my home!" **And Dante slapped on the DanteDriver and turned the Change Key shouting "Henshin!" and he turned to Genesis form and he turned a blue and teal key and the belt went **"Change: Water Form**" and the armor turned blue with teal stripes and the eyes turned orange and the sword turned into a PRS Hydro Bow, but the front was a blue shaped arrow

(Cue song: Mystic Liquid by Kamen Rider Girls)

Dante pulled back the bar and fired an energy arrow that struck the Shark Garachi and he turned a finisher key **"Soul Breaker" **and Dante spoke "Aquastorm Volley!" and he fired a barrage of arrows that destroyed the Shark Garachi and he reverts back and he and his friends enjoy their time at the beach

* * *

Next time on Kamen Rider Dante

"Skydiving rules!"

**"Those who pollute the skies shall face my wrath!"**

"Henshin!"

Chapter 4: Mighty Winds


	4. Chapter 4: Mighty Winds

Kamen Rider Dante

I don't own the TNG Kids, Cmara does, and Kamen Rider is owned by Soutarou Ishinomori

Chapter 4: Mighty Winds

"Skydiving Rocks!" said Dante as he, Mya and Stanley were skydiving and Stanley yelled "I'm havin' the time of my life!" and they land on the bull's-eye "That was a hoot!" said Dante and they laughed and an Ankh/Phoenix Phantom hybrid kaijin was watching, **"Filth. The whole lot of em. I haven't seen anything THIS filthy when Aeon murdered Nightmare right in front of me and my many fellow kaijin siblings. Tigress Garachi was sick to her stomach to see Aeon slug his fist through Nightmare's body." **And he decides to shrug it off and he flew to a plane and murdered the pilot by slashing him and he destroyed the planes and Dante grabbed Stanley and Mya and changed to Kamen Rider Dante and drew his sword, "For those who stomp on annother's dreams…..I will cut you apart!" and he turned a green key **"Change!: Cyclone Form!" **yelled the DanteDriver in a BeastDriver voice and the suit turned dark green with teal stripes and yellow eyes

(Cue song: Blessed Wind)

"Cyclone Magnum!" spoke Dante as he summoned a green Vash revolver and fired a few shots at the Hawk Garachi before delivering the killing blow

"**Soul Break!"**

"Fuuketsu Blast!" spoke Dante as he fired a single round at the Hawk Garachi and the kaijin emitted a Fist of the North Star death cry

"_**Abeyashi!"**_

And the monster exploded into itty bitty tiny pieces as the heroes went home

Next Time on Kamen Rider Dante

"Toku Kara Kitaaaaa!" cheered Dante

"**No more singing this time, kiddies!" **said a Bat Garachi who looked like KWB Man Bat

"Henshin!"

Chapter 5: Earthen Song


	5. Chapter 5: Earth Song

Kamen Rider Dante

I don't own the Sonic TNG Kids, Cmara does

Chapter 5: Earth Song

"Toku Kara Kitta!" yelled Dante and he grabbed Saint and Stanley and ran out the door as Saint flew off as Stanley followed, Dante rode his Machine Tornador like New Machine Odin as a Kids WB The Batman Man Bat chuckled

Meanwhile at the Toku-Hero Getter

(Cue: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger by Psychic Lover)

Dante:

_**Hikari yo machi no tenshitachi ni todoke**_

_**Kagayaku yume wo kanaerareru you ni**_

_**Sakebu sairen iza shutsudou da**_

_**Aku no nioi wo nogashiwashinai**_

_**One! Emaajenshii**_

_**Two! Dekarenjaa**_

_**Three! Action!**_

_**Four! Perfect!**_

_**Five! Get on!**_

_**Ready to go**_

_**Ginga no hate made oi kakete yuku**_

_**Souru no chishio de akuseru fumikomu**_

_**Ready to get**_

_**Itsutsu no pawaa awase mukau tokoro teki nashi**_

_**Shizuka na hoshi wo torimodosu tame ni**_

_**Saa Get up! Chansu da**_

_**(Get up! Deka-Ranger!)**_

_**Wow jaijimento! Kimeruze**_

_**(Judgment! Deka-Ranger!)**_

_**Tokusou Sentai Dekarenjaa**_

_**Aku no yokubou ga uzumaku kagiri (wow wow wow...)**_

_**Heiwa no tamenara itsudemo tatakau**_

_**Kinkyuujitai hashiru tenshon (wow wow wow...)**_

_**Atsui kobushi wo ima nigiri shime**_

_**One! Emaajenshii**_

_**Two! Dekarenjaa**_

_**Three! Action!**_

_**Four! Perfect!**_

_**Five! Get on!**_

_**Ready to go**_

_**Ginga ni hisonda yami no chikara yo**_

_**Seigi no mae de wa ikinone wa tomaru**_

_**Ready to get**_

_**Hitotsu ni natta haato wa tachimachi mugendai**_

_**Hohoemi wasureta tenshitachi no tame ni**_

_**Saa Get up! Kakugo wo**_

_**(Get up! Deka-Ranger!)**_

_**Wow jaijimento! Kimero yo**_

_**(Judgement! Deka-Ranger!)**_

_**Tokusou Sentai Dekarenjaa**_

_**One! Yume yori (yume yori...)**_

_**Two! Tooku e (tookue e...)**_

_**Three! Never!**_

_**Four! Ever!**_

_**Five! Missin'!**_

_**Ready to go**_

_**Ginga no hate made oi kakete yuku**_

_**Souru no chishio de akuseru fumikomu**_

_**Ready to get**_

_**Itsutsu no pawaa awase mukau tokoro teki nashi**_

_**Shizuka na hoshi wo torimodosu tame ni**_

_**Saa Get up! Chansu da**_

_**(Get up! Deka-Ranger!)**_

_**Wow jaijimento! Kimeruze**_

_**(Judgement! Deka-Ranger!)**_

_**Tokusou Sentai Dekarenjaa**_

"Arigato, people!" said Dante as the Bat Garachi spoke **"No more singing this time, Kiddies! ZORMI!" **And the Zormi arrived, they looked like the Gelnewts, but with the heads of the Gormin and Dante changed to Kamen Rider Dante, but he was different, the armor was silver and yellow with orange eyes, he wore 2 Demon Brother Claws like Gauntlets called the Earth Crushers

(Cue: Strength of the Earth)

Dante then fought the kaijin and decided to finish it off

"**Soul Breaker"**

Dante's left arm glowed yellow and he yelled "Tremor Punch!" and he threw a powerful left hook, sending the monster flying and Dante then does a 2nd Tremor Punch

"_**LOOKS LIKE I'M GROUNDED!"**_

_***KABOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

"Game Over." Said Dante before he walked away until

"_**YOU FOOL!"**_

Dante saw a N-Daguva-Zeba with Virgo Zodiarts wings and the mouthplate of Optimus Prime _**"Do you realized what you've done!? You nearly foiled my big brother/master's plans!" **_and Dante spoke "Who are you?" and the being spoke _**"I am Aeon, the Demon Lord!" **_and Dante and Aeon charged at eachother

Next Time

"Akuma!?"  
_**"Akuma is interesting…"**_

"That's right Dante-Ikotou, I'm Kamen Rider Akuma!"

"Henshin!"

Chapter 6: Akuma, Arrise!


End file.
